The conversion of thermal energy to kinetic energy has long been utilized in the production of work. Many of the conversions use non-renewable thermal energy sources such as oil, coal, and/or natural gas which pollute the environment with undesirable by-products of combustion (e.g., carbon dioxide). It is therefore desirable to use renewal thermal energy sources such as geothermal to produce kinetic energy.